Christmas Everyday
by JiaLie
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook menginginkan Natal terjadi setiap hari. Author : Cece Fanfiction BTS, KookV, Vkook, Vmin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, etc.. sub! Tae
1. Chapter 1

Note: Karakter Jungkook disini terinspirasi dari ceritanya kak Dian dengan judul Uneasy Romance, pasti gak asing kan :')

.

.

This (drama) story is written by **Jia Lie**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Head Chef : Jungkook**

 **Florist : Taehyung**

.

.

 **Christmas Everyday**

.

.

Musim dingin hampir memasuki hari ke empat puluh dua pada pertengahan bulan ini. Masih dengan suhu yan terkadang membuat sebagian orang lebih menyukai bergelung di balik selimut tebal, daripada harus susah payah berangkat ke tempat kerja. Sayangnya, pilihan pertama tadi tidak menarik perhatian laki-laki manis berambut cokelat madu yang kini sedang sibuk mengatur ulang dekorasi toko bunga miliknya.

Menggeluti bidang itu selama hampir tujuh tahun membuatnya paham betul dengan permintaan pasar. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka akan lebih memilih bunga-bunga dengan kelopak yang besar tetapi dengan warna yang cenderung senada dengan suasana natal. White Lily, Pink Lily, Red Rose, Pink Rose, Orange Rose, Blue Rose, Soft purple Lavender adalah beberapa contoh yang popular di bulan Desember hingga Januari.

"Berniat memberiku alasan kenapa kau melupakan sarapan mu?"

"Astaga, Park. Bisa tidak kau datang tanpa harus membuatku terkejut?"

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Taehyung bukanlah suatu masalah besar bagi Jimin.

Terkadang laki-laki berambut senada jingga itu malah menjadikan kekesalan Taehyung sebagai salah satu hiburan baginya.

Jahil? Itu nama tengah Park Jimin, omong-omong.

"Dan bisa tidak kau..." Jari telunjuk Jimin terangkat mengetuk pelan kening Taehyung "tidak berpikiran untuk selalu melupakan sarapan mu."

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya, kembali sibuk menata beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih yang baru saja dia potong sepuluh menit sebelum kedatangan Jimin.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala, Tae." Jimin mendesah pelan.

Merasa nada suara Jimin yang terdengar putus asa -ayolah bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bersikap alay seperti itu- membuat Taehyung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memilih duduk di samping Jimin.

"Maaf." Taehyung tersenyum, manis.

Bahkan terlalu manis untuk dipamerkan ketika udara sedingin ini, kata Jimin.

Bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Taehyung membuatnya sangat mengenal laki-laki kurus yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengunyah sandwich dengan isi beberapa gram daging, bahkan mengenal jauh lebih detail dibandingkan Taehyung mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin Park, kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung melambaikan tangan kirinya tepat didepan muka sahabatnya itu.

Melamun?

Jimin menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan terlalu hanyut ke alam bawah sadar bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan Taehyung sebentar saja.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa berhenti menyayangimu?" Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kita ini seumuran Tae, tapi Demi Tuhan, kenapa aku begitu sangat ingin menjagamu?" Taehyung meletakkan sandwich-nya yang sudah tinggal seperempat bagian ke dalam mangkuk kecil.

"Karrna hanya padamu aku bergantung. Maaf kalau aku sering merepotkanmu." Taehyung mengusap sebelah pipi Jimin.

"Cukup dengan kau tidak melupakan sarapanmu, tidak melukai kedua tanganmu dengan duri bunga-bunga sialan itu, tidak flu ketika musim dingin tiba, dan tidak lagi memberiku kabar tentang berat badanmu yang turun." Kedua tangan Jimin kini beralih menangkup wajah Taehyung pelan, memastikan bahwa figure di depannya ini akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Cukup dengan itu saja, Taehyung, kau bisa membantu mengurangi bebanku."

"Sialan kau, Park. Aku hampir saja menangis." Taehyung menepis kedua tangan Jimin, dan memilih menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengcegah air mata itu jatuh.

"Haha. Ini bahkan lebih mendramatisir ketimbang Jack yang lebih memlih mengorbankan hidupnya untuk Rose."

"Akkh!" Taehyung menghadiahi Jimin sebuah cubitan kecil, tidak keras memang, tapi cukup memberikan rasa sakit di pinggang kokoh itu.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan kata-kata mutiaramu, lebih baik kau cepat pergi, Jim. Sebelum aku menancapkan duri-duri ini kedalam kepala mesum mu itu."

"Jahat sekali." Taehyung tidak membalas, memlilih kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Dan ijinkan Jimin mengucapkan ini untuk yang sekian kalinya. Melihat jari-jari lentik Taehyung bermain di satu buket ke buket lainnya, memangkas daun, memotong tangkai, dan merangkai bunga adalah salah satu pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Indah. Hanya dengan melihat Taehyung berkutat dengan dunianya sudah lebih dari cukup memberikan Jimin ketenangan.

.

.

.

Jungkook memijit pelipisnya kasar, meluapkan segala kekesalan yang tidak kunjung berhenti sejak dua jam yang lalu. Menjadi Head Chef sekaligus pemilik restoran bintang lima di Korea, yang ternyata sudah mempunyai dua cabang masing-masing di Italy dan New York, membuatnya harus berteman dengan kesempurnaan.

Dan hari ini, salah satu juru masak berkelas miliknya melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal, tidak sengaja menaruh kecap asin Korea kedalam wadah Kecap manis Jepang.

Beruntung pelanggan sekelas Kim Junmyeon, CEO dengan perusahaan yang hampir menguasai pasar Asia, hanya memberikan tepukan pelan di bahu kiri Jungkook. Memutar kembali kejadian tadi siang saja membuat Head Chef sekaligus Businessman muda ini mual, karna terlalu malu.

"Jungkook." Bahkan panggilan dari asisten pribadinya, Kim Yugyeom, sengaja dia abaikan.

Yugyeom menghela nafas pelan. Bekerja bersama Jungkook sejak mereka masih dudukdi bangku sekolah menengah atas membuatnya mengerti dengan sikap sahabatnya, yang merangkap sebagai atasannya itu.

Perfeksionis, itu yang mengantarkan Jungkook mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang-orang atas keberhasilannya. Pekerja keras yang cenderung gila bekerja membuat auranya menjadi kaku, keningnya saja selalu tampak berkerut samar meskipun Jungkook sedang berada di rumah. Dan kesalahan sekecil apapun itu adalah musuh Jungkook.

"Semua sudah terjadi, bung." Yugyeom menepuk pelan Jungkook, tangan kanannya meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat yang bagi Jungkook adalah penghilang stress paling ampuh.

"Dan sekarang beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya agar nama baik restoran ini kembali?" Jungkook menatap tajam, sekilas, kearah sahabatnya yang sekarang duduk di depannya.

Yugyeom menopangkan dagunya, tangan kirinya sibuk bermain di meja kerja Jungkook, menimbulkan suara ketukan didalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna abu-abu terang cenderung putih tulang gelap dengan campuran warna batu sungai di bagian bawah dindingnya.

"Apa aku perlu menyuruh Nayeon nuna membelikan ruangan ini bunga?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Demi Tuhan, sekarang bukan waktunya basa basi, dan Yugyeom sangat tau itu.

Bermain main dengan kata disaat keadaan Jungkook sedang kacau adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, fatal.

"Kau terlalu keras memikirkan semuanya, Jungkook. Aku sangat tau dengan sikapmu yang selalu mengutamakan kesempurnaan, mengingat kita memulai usaha ini dari bawah. Sangat bawah sekali sampai aku masih ingat bagaimana dulu orang-orang menghina Chicken Katsu buatan mu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk bersantai disaat seperti ini?"

"Aku TIDAK PERNAH memintamu untuk bersantai. Hanya saja, Jungkook, demi Tuhan sekali saja coba kau pergi keluar tanpa membawa otak penuh mu itu. Setidaknya luangkan waktumu untuk natal tahun ini. Setelahnya, silahkan sekalian saja kau menikahi lembaran resep baru beserta laporan keuangan restoran kita."

"Sialan kau, Kyum." Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Dan sayangnya si sialan ini adalah sahabatmu."

"Dan karyawan pribadiku."

"Ya, ya, anggap saja aku ini terlalu menghormatimu, Chef Jungkook."

Bukan dengan pelukan hangat atau kata-kata manis yang ditawarkan Yugyeom untuk kembali mencairkan otak padat sahabatnya itu. Cukup dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sekalipun itu sangat menyakitkan, bisa membuat suasana hati Jungkook kembali menghangat. Dingin, kaku, workaholic, jarang bereksprei, introvert adalah beberapa nama tengah Jeon Jungkook, omong-omong. Tapi bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal Jungkook, nama tengah itu akan berubah menjadi penyayang, lembut, dan dewasa .

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau dimana? Tidak biasanya perjalananmu memakan waktu selama ini?" tanpa sadar Taehyung memajukan bibir atasnya.

"Maaf, Taetae sayang. Sepuluh menit sebelum keberangkatanku, ada korban kecelakaan. Gigi depan dan gerahamnya terlepas, beberapa serpihan kaca bahkan masuk kedalam gusi dan-"

"Berhenti bercerita atau aku tidak akan mengijinkan hyung tinggal di apartmentku." Taehyung meninggikan suaranya, membuat laki-laki yang duduk dibelakangnya sedikit berjengit.

"Berani berbuat seperti itu kepada kakak kandungmu sendiri, Kim?"

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, mata cokelatnya bertabrakan dengan laki-laki yang sejak tadi masih sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas, pensil, penggaris dan juga laptopnya.

Merasa ditatap dengan heran, Taehyung kemudian memamerkan senyum kotaknya dan kembali dengan dunia gunting-menggunting tangkai bunga, masih dengan ponsel yang terapit diantara telinga dan bahu kirinya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, hyung."

"Aku merindukanmu adik kecilku yang manis."

"Maaf, tapi jika yang di bilang manis adalah aku maka anda salah orang, Dokter gigi Kim Seokjin." Taehyung memasangkan pita berwarna merah muda terang melingkari buket bunga terbarunya.

"Ucapan kasarmu, Tae. Ibu selalu mengkhawatirkan tentang itu."

"Ayolah, hyung. Apa salahnya berkata kasar sesekali? Toh, aku juga tidak menggunakannya untuk menghina orang lain kan?" Taehyung tersenyum melihat hasil karya rangkaian bunga miliknya.

Bertahun-tahun Taehyung merangkai bunga, mawar putih dengan minoritas baby birth kuning gading dan sedikit seruni ungu muda adalah favoritnya.

"Tentu saja salah. Karna itu adalah pesonamu, Tae." Sebelum Taehyung melontarkan pembelaan, dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu mendengar kakaknya itu tertawa keras, dan itu membuat Taehyung kembali menekuk bibirnya.

Secara sepihak Taehyung memutuskan sambungan telepon keduanya, menyisakan rasa jengah yang luar biasa di raut wajah mungil Taehyung.

Laki-laki dengan surai mint, cenderung seperti hijau tosca, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menggambar ketika mendapati Taehyung duduk disebelahnya dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Kau kenapa, hmm?" katanya sambil menarik sebelah pipi Taehyung.

Kegiatan itu membuatnya miris, seingatnya pipi Taehyung semakin hari semakin tirus padahal porsi makan Taehyung tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Lalu kemana perginya semua kalori itu?

"Seokjin hyung, menggodaku lagi, hyung."

"Itu sangat wajar mengingat kalian adalah kakak beradik."

Tangan kecilnya kembali memegang pensil berniat untuk melanjutkan sketsa yang belum sepenuhnya tergambar rapi.

"Dan sayangnya, Yoongi hyung juga sama seperti mereka." Yoongi menoleh kearah Taehyung, ekspresinya datar tetapi sorot matanya penuh akan kasih sayang.

"Mereka?"

"Seokjin hyung dan Jimin." Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati harum alami bunga yang mulai menyebar mengingat ini sudah memasuki sore hari.

"Karna kami menyayangimu." Yoongi menjawab pernyataan Taehyung singkat tanpa berhenti dari kegiatannya menggambar bahkan hanya untuk menolehkan kepalanya pun tidak.

Taehyung diam, dan mengangguk.

Terakhir kali Taehyung bertemu kakaknya, Seokjin, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Itupun karena Taehyung harus membereskan masalah kecil yang terjadi di cabang toko bunga miliknya, ditanah kelahirannya, Daegu. Taehyung bahkan sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa percaya dirinya bisa tinggal jauh dari keluarganya. Taehyung masih ingat betul bagaimana awal awal dia kuliah di Seoul, ibunya setiap tiga jam sekali menghubunginya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Taehyung itu ceroboh kalau kalian mau tahu, dan beruntung Jimin selalu menjauhkan Taehyung dari sikap kecerobohannya itu. Dan terhitung dari dua tahun lalu, sejak Jimin memperkenalkan Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya, maka detik itu pula Yoongi juga memutuskan untk ikut menjaga Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai cafe ini." Jungkook menutup pelan pintu mobil Yugyeom, lalu merapikan kemeja Armani miliknya.

"Aku menyukai design interior nya dan tentu saja karena cafe ini memiliki cita rasa kopi paling enak di Korea. Kau tahu itu, Jungkook."

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam cafe mendahului Yugyeom.

Bukannya Jungkook tidak tau tempat ini. Hey! Dia bukan mahkluk luar angkasa, asal kalian percaya. Salahkan Jungkook yang malas membawa tubuhnya keluar dari dapur, ruang kerjanya, restoran, dan apartment nya.

Benar-benar keluar dari tempat-tempat itu ketika ada acara dengan relasi bisnisnya, seminar, kunjungan ke restoran cabang di lar negeri dan yang paling penting adalah ketika perlengkapan sehari-harinya sudah habis, benar-benar habis.

Jungkook memilih diam ketika pemilik cafe, Park Jimin -ingatkan diri kalian kalau Jungkook bukan mahkluk luar angkasa-, memeluk Yugyeom sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

Sepertinya mereka berteman cukup dekat, itu terlihat dari bagaimana bahasa tubuh mereka berbicara, itu pemikiran Jungkook.

Setelah selesai menyapa Yugyeom, Jimin kemudian menoleh ke arah Jungkook, melempar senyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Suatu kebanggan bisa bertemu denganmu, Chef Jeon."

"Kau terlalu merendahkan diri, Jimin hyung." Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook ketika Chef muda itu memanggilnya hyung.

"Jangan berpikiran kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, hyung. Tolong maafkan sikapku yang terkesan sangat sibuk ini." Jungkook menepuk pelan pundak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga kesalahanmu, bung." Jimin malah tertawa cukup keras ketika perkataan Yugyeom tadi dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Jungkook.

Jangankan tatapan matanya, setiap langkah kaki Jungkook saja selalu menguarkan aura dominasi yang sangat kental. Tipikal pemimpin sekali.

"Eunbi baru saja selesai membersihkan tempat kesukaanmu, Gyeom-ah. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tepat kearah Yugyeom dan Jungkook yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Tempat yang dimaksud Jimin berada dilantai dua, tepat sebelah kanan tangga penghubung ke lantai tiga.

Jungkook masih memaksa otaknya agar berhenti berdecak kagum ketika kakinya menapak di lantai dua. Berbeda dengan lantai dasar, lantai dua café ini di design dengan arsitektur Eropa klasik, dengan minoritas Asia Tengah.

Salahkan sikap terlalu mementingkan pekerjaannya, sehingga membuat Jungkook tidak mengetahui ada tempat dengan design yang semegah sekaligus sesederhana ini.

"Apa kau selalu menyewa ruangan ini?" Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa merah marun, menatap Yugyeom yang sekarang menyalakan TV dengan layar datar di sebelah kanan pintu.

"Sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu." Yugyeom melempar senyum idiot kearah Jungkook, menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja.

"Taehyung dan Yugyeom." Jimin menyugar rambutnya hingga terbelah dua, namun sedetik kemudian kembali pada tatanan awal.

Jungkook menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Mereka berdua yang membantuku mencari arsitek agar design interior ini bisa terwujud." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah arsitek design interior itu dipacari oleh Jimin hyung." Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Dasar ember." Jimin melempar bantal sofa kearah Yuggyeom, yang langsung dengan sigap ditangkap oleh sang obyek.

Begitu seterusnya, mereka bercanda sampai pesanan mareka diantarkan oleh pelayan di café itu.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar, ada tes wawancara pegawai baru." Jimin mengancingkan kembali kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Tidak masalah, hyung." Jungkook menjawab.

"Sisakan satu yang cantik untuk adikmu ini, hyung." Yugyeom dengan cengiran idiotnya kembali membuat Jungkook dan Jimin tertawa.

Setidaknya menuruti Yugyeom untuk datang ke café ini benar-benar membuat mood Jungkook kembali membaik, sedikit.

.

.

.

Pertama kali, untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook merasakan detak jantungnya bekerja tidak beraturan. Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa saraf-saraf yang ada di otaknya lumpuh. Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa kelopak matanya berhenti berkedip, dan untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook menyesal menolak saran Yugyeom mengenai membeli bunga untuk diletakkan diruang kerjanya.

Wangi tubuhnya bahkan dari jauh saja tercium seperti bunga mawar, harum, menenangkan sekaligus mebuat candu. Jemari lentiknya dengan sangat lincah bermain pada tangkai-tangkai yang beberapa diantaranya penuh duri. Kedua matanya berselimutkan bulu mata yang sangat panjang sehingga membuat hazel itu seolah tertupi kabut namun transparan.

Tidak.

Jungkook tidak berniat melihat wajah itu secara utuh. Jungkook tidak pernah merasa kehilangan kepercayaan diri seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jungkook tidak cukup tampan? Hey! Tujuanmu datang kesini adalah untuk membeli sebuket bunga, batin Jungkook berbicara.

Tidak. Jangan menoleh! Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu! Tetaplah ditempatmu dan aku akan segera perg-

"Mencari bunga yang seperti apa?"

Dan di detik itu pula Jungkook merasa dunianya berhenti.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback ON**

 _Merasa bosan menunggu kembalinya Yugyeom dari toilet, Jungkook kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat ke sisi kanan ruangan itu, persis berdiri di depan kaca besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya. Kedua matanya masih terus sibuk memperhatikan beberapa ukiran Yunani kuno di pinggiran kusein kayu itu, sebelum sebuah obyek mengambil seluruh atensi Jungkook. Tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak untuk menyentuh salah satu bunga Seruni merah muda terang yang telah tertata apik didalam sebuah vas bunga berukuran sedang, diletakkan dipojok ruangan dengan meja mahoni sebagai alasnya. Jungkook juga tidak tahu alasannya apa tapi yang jelas perpaduan dari tiga jenis bunga yang berbeda di depannya ini mampu membuatnya berdecak kagum._

" _Menikmati apa yang kau lihat, Chef Jeon?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya jengah kearah Yugyeom._

" _Perpaduan warnanya cantik."_

" _Kau bahkan tidak pernah memuji puluhan vas bunga yang tersebar di Restoran kita." Yugyeom mencibir._

 _Jungkook mengambil satu tangkai bunga seruni merah muda, membawanya ikut terduduk di sofa bersama dirinya._

" _Kau dan Jimin hyung membeli bunga di tempat yang sama." Jungkook membulatkan matanya, mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat "benarkah?"._

 _Jika saja Yugyeom tidak menyayangi pekerjaannya mungkin saja lima detik yang lalu dia sudah menghantamkan sepatu Pantofel miliknya ke kepala Jungkook. Salahkan Jungkook yang terlalu menggilai pekerjaannya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengenali benda-benda disekelilingnya._

" _Aku jarang sekali melihatmu kagum dengan sesuatu." Yugyeom menatap lekat kedua manik arang milik Jungkook._

" _Ini benar-benar sangat cantik, Kyum." Jungkook tersenyum kecil, hidungnya menghirup aroma alami yang menguar dari bunga Seruni merah muda itu._

 _Yugyeom mengecek ponselnya sesaat lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya._

" _Karena pemilik toko bunga itu juga sangat canttik."_

 _Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya, seingatnya pemilik toko bunga Secret Garden adalah seorang laki-laki._

" _Jangan berkomentar apapun. Kau memang menjadi salah satu pelanggan tetap disana tapi kau bahkan belum bertemu langsung dengan pemiliknya."_

" _Kau terlalu berlebihan." Yugyeom memasangkan kembali jam tangan Guess di pergelangan tangan kirinya._

" _Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti anti social, Kook. Bahkan kau tidak mengenal pemilik toko bunga sekelas Secret Garden. Oh Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku juga jadi memikirkan nasib percintaanmu yang terkesan sangat menyedihkan?"_

 _Jungkook mendengus, melemparkan setangkai bunga Seruni merah muda tepat kearah bahu kanan Yugyeom._

" _Sialan." Keduanya tertawa. "Dan omong-omong, aku masih malas untuk terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan, asal kau."_

" _Aku berani bertaruh setelah kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan menarik kembali kata-katamu itu."_

 _Jungkook mengabaikan ucapan Yugyeom, memilih untuk merapikan kemaja Armani miliknya yang mulai kedua sisinya mulai keluar dari jalur pinggang kokohnya._

" _Aku dan Nayeon nuna kesana hanya untuk membeli bunga. Setidaknya itu memakan waktu paling lama tiga puluh menit, dan itu sangat tidak cukup untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta."_

 _Yugyeom mengecek kembali beberapa lembar dokumen sbeelum memasukkannya kedalam tas kerja miliknya._

" _Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan berkomentar apapun sebelum kau melihatnya secara langsung." kata Yugyeom, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya bersama tas kerja miliknya._

 _Jungkook sudah keluar lebih dulu dari ruangan VIP di café itu, yang merupakan favorite Yugyeom, meninggalkan asisten pribadinya yang menggerutu kecil dibelakangnya._

" _Dia benar-benar sangat cantik, Jungkook. Jari-jari tangannya juga sangat indah. Dan matanya, kau pasti suka."_

 _Dan sekali lagi Yugyeom harus menahan kekesalannya ketika Jungkook memilih untuk menulikan kedua telinganya._

 **Flashback OFF**

,,,

,,,

'''

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dan di detik itu pula Jungkook merasa dunianya berhenti.

Taehyung kembali menatap heran laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Berdiri kaku, tidak berkedip, kedua belah bibir yang setengah terbuka. Hey! Itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

"Mencari bunga yang seperti apa, Tuan-"

"Satu buket bunga untuk ruangan yang sangat pengap dan gelap." Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan, sedikit terkejut sehingga membuatnya reflek membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Nayeon nuna?" Taehyung memastikan.

Wanita seumuran Taehyung itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan kedua gigi kelincinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tae. Bagaimana kabarmu?" dan sekarang Jungkook lah yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

Jungkook benar-benar merasa seperti orang asing. Bagaimana tidak? Sekretarisnya, Nayeon, tiba-tiba memeluk laki-laki yang hampir saja membuat Jungkook lumpuh untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal, sangat baik. Jungkook meringis mengingat ucapan Yugyeom yang mengatainya anti social.

"Kau pasti tidak asing dengannya kan, Taehyung?" Tepukan lembut di bahu kirinya membuat Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya.

Taehyung melemparkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook kemudian Nayeon dan kembali lagi ke arah Jungkook. Demi Tuhan, kedua mata itu benar-benar sangat cantik. Sekilas terlihat kosong namun sorot tatapannya terkesan sangat lembut dan menenangkan, Jungkook berbicara dalam hati.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, bahkan hampir memperlihatkan semua giginya. Matanya tiba-tiba menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bahagia, dan itu semakin menyudutkan Jungkook.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku kedatangan pelanggan sekelas anda, Tuan Jeon." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya. "Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Lanjutnya setelah Jungkook menyambut uluran tangannya.

Nayeon memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah.

"Kalian silahkan melanjutkan sesi perkenalan ini. Aku akan menemui Jisoo saja." Nayeon kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam toko bunga milik Taehyung.

"Jisoo nuna sedang merapikan tanaman di halaman belakang." Ucapan singkat Taehyung hanya mendapat acungan jempol dari Nayeon, bahkan melihat ke arahnya pun tidak.

Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata Taehyung kembali menatapnya. Otaknya benar-benar terlalu lamban merespon keadaan, dan itu membuatnya tertangkap basah beberapa kali sedang memperhatikan Taehyung.

Meskipun baru sebentar saling mengenal tapi Jungkook sangat tidak keberatan jika harus mendengarkan cerita panjang yang begitu saja meluncur dari bibir merah Taehyung. Astaga, Jungkook bahkan harus menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh seputar bibir merah Taehyung, tipis namun terkesan sangat lembut dan menggairahkan.

"Jadi, kau ingin bunga yang seperti apa?" Taehyung mendongak, kembali melempar senyum ke arah Jungkook.

"Jujur, aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bunga."

Taehyung mengangguk, tangan kanannya mengambil setangkai bunga Lily berwana jingga.

"Aku akan coba merangkainya, tentu saja dengan mengingat kata-kata Nayeon nuna mengenai ruanganmu."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia diam. Bukannya Jungkook tidak mendengarkan ucapan Taehyung tadi, hanya saja tubuhnya lebih memilih untuk mengamati obyek indah didepannya itu. Pemandangan dimana jari-jari panjang, cenderung lentik, milik Taehyung memangkas beberapa tangkai bunga Lily berwarna jingga, menyatukannya kedalam satu wadah seperti Guci hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil.

Kedua tangan Jungkook mengepal erat ketika hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut Taehyung, membuat beberapa helai diantaranya jatuh hingga mentupi matanya.

Taehyung merapikan sejenak poninya dan terkejut melihat Jungkook yang terus melihat ke arahnya, masih dengan tidak berkedip. Baru saja mulutnya akan terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, jantungnya lebih dulu seperti berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar ucapan Jungkook, pelan namun terdengar sangat tegas dan dalam.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana Café milik Jimin pada siang hari tidak jauh berbeda pada saat malam hari, ramai oleh para pelanggan. Perhatiannya masih terpusat dengan beberapa lembar laporan keuangan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Eunbi, lima belas menit yang lalu, sebelum akhirnya suara decakan kekesalan mengusiknya. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Taehyung yang langsung menelungkupkan badannya ke meja Cashier.

"Ada masalah?" Jimin menarik kursi disebelah Taehyung, lalu mendudukinya.

Taehyung itu sangat sensitive, hal sekecil biji pala pun bahkan mampu membuatnya kesal. Dan jika sudah seperti itu maka menangis adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan Taehyung, setelah menggerutu beberapa saat.

Eunbi meletakkan segelas susu cokelat hangat tepat di samping kanan Taehyung, lalu memandang Jimin dengan tatapan bertanya. Mendapati Jimin yang hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya membuat Eunbi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Eunbi baru saja membuatkanmu susu cokelat, Tae." Tangan Jimin bergerak mengusap tenguk sahabatnya itu. "Kau yakin tidak mau?"

Mendengar minuman kesukaannya, yang merangkap sebagai penghilang stress paling ampuh –baginya-, membuat Taehyung akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Melihat wajah jelekmu benar-benar semakin membuat kacau mood-ku, Jim." Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya.

Taehyung yang sedang kesal adalah sebuah masalah yang cukup serius baginya, bagi orang-orang terdekat Taehyung juga, laki-laki berhidung mancung itu akan dengan sangat sering mengucapkan beberapa kalimat kasar yang sialnya justru terdengar sangat imut.

"Sudah mau bercerita?" Jimin menarik kursinya agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Ada pelanggan iseng yang mengerjaiku." Jawab Taehyung sambil menjilat pelan bibir atasnya yang masih menyisakan rasa manis dari susu cokelat itu.

Melihat beberapa sisa susu cokelat yang masih menempel di sisi kiri dan kanan bibir Taehyung membuat Jimin akhirnya gemas sendiri lalu membersihkannya, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

"Katakan berapa sebenarnya umurmu? Kenapa masih belepotan seperti ini, hmm?" Taehyung diam, membiarkan Jimin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Jimin, aku sedang kesal." Ulangnya.

Jimin mengangguk, mengambil tisu lalu mengelapkannya pada bibir Taehyung secara penuh, tangan kirinya secara otomatis menekan tenguk laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Pelanggan sialan itu berbohong. Dia dengan sengaja memesan bunga lalu mengirimkan kami alamat palsu." Taehyung kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke meja Cashier, menghadap Jimin.

Butuh waktu bagi Jimin untuk memproses ucapan Taehyung tadi, seingatnya Taehyung tidak pernah mengantarkan sendiri pesanan bunga itu, kecuali jika yang memesan adalah relasi bisnisnya, dan itu pun juga jarang.

"Kau mengantarkan pesanan bunga itu sendirian? Biasanya itu kan tugas Jisoo nuna dan Youngjae." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Karna aku pikir alamatnya searah dengan apartment ku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya sendiri, sekalian pulang." Taehyung mengetukkan jarinya ke meja Mahoni itu dengan gerakan berantakan.

"Haha." Sedetik kemudian Jimin mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan imut-coret- tajam milik taehyung.

"Auwh! Berhenti memukul ku, Tae. Demi Tuhan itu sakit. Akkh!" Taehyung yang semakin merasa kesal akhirnya meluapkannya dengan cara memukuli badan Jimin tanpa ampun.

Taehyung itu kurus, sangat kurus malahan, tapi jika memukulnya menggunakan sendok maka siapapun juga akan merasakan sakit, seperti Jimin sekarang ini.

Sret.

Jimin menangkap kedua tangannya Taehyung lalu menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Bagi sebagian orang ketika melihat ini, mereka akan mengira Jimin dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal keduanya, mereka sudah tidak asing lagi dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Eunbi misalnya, gadis cantik berambut Brunette itu bahkan sudah sering melihat Taehyung berada dalam dekapan atasannya, Jimin.

Taehyung menumpukan dahinya pada bahu kanan Jimin, sedangkan sang obyek reflek menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit itu.

"Antarkan aku pulang." Taehyung bergumam, masih dengan posisi memeluk Jimin.

"Kalau begitu segera menyingkir dariku agar kita bisa segera pulang." Jimin menarik Taehyung, mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Taehyung semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jimin. Dan kalau sudah seperti ini maka Jimin hanya harus sedikit bersabar, dan mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah kalau kau masih mau memelukku, aku akan menggendongmu." Jimin akhirnya mengangkat badan Taehyung kemudian beranjak menemui Eunbi untuk berpamitan.

.

.

.

Ruang penyimpanan daging itu tampak bersih dan tentu saja tertata rapi sedemikian rupa. Orang-orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bahkan hanya beberapa orang saja. Berpakaian lengkap dengan segala macam atribut seperti yang digunakan oleh siswa SMA ketika melakukan praktikum adalah sebuah pemandangan yang selalu akan kita lihat ketika melewati ruangan bersuhu minus dua puluh lima derajat celcius itu.

Jungkook mengumpat kecil ketika merasakan kantong celananya bergetar. Dirinya sangat membenci segala hal yang mengganggu konsentrasinya, seperti bunyi ponselnya sekarang ini.

Jungkook mengangkat alis kanannya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel mahalnya itu.

"Somi-yaa, ada apa?" dan kemudian terdengar pekikan keras diseberang sana.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi, oppa? Hanya butuh kurang dari satu menit kau sudah mengangkat panggilanku."

Jungkook mendengus kecil lalu melangkah keluar Lift dengan ponsel yang terapit di antara telinga dan bahu kirinya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menyatukan kancing di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Jeon Jungkook ketika memakai seragam Chef adalah figure yang paling menawan, hampir semua orang mengatakan hal itu.

Tangan kiri Jungkook kembali memegang ponsel ketika dia sudah sampai didalam ruangannya. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya lalu dengan segera membuka beberapa Map berwarna merah terang yang berisi laporan persediaan bahan mentah dan kedua matanya mulai bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, memperhatikan semua cetakan huruf di dalamnya secara detail.

"Ya ya aku tau kakak kedua ku ini adalah orang yang paling sibuk di muka bumi ini, jadi aku akan langsung berbicara ke intinya saja ya?." Somi melanjutkan ucapannya yang hanya dibalas gumaman kecil dari Jungkook.

"Ada festival Natal dikampusku, oppa. Dan itu mewajibkan semua mahasiswa semester tiga untuk ikut ambil bagian." Jungkook menegakkan badannya, memilih mendengarkan cerita adiknya, Jeon Somi.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa pulang, lagi? Benarkan?"

Somi tertawa kecil. "Ayah dan Ibu sudah memberiku izin, oppa."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri meja kerjanya. Tanpa sadar bibir Jungkook melengkung tipis. Rangkaian bunga itu…mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Cantik dan manis.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ada hak untuk melarangmu, Somi-ya." Lanjutnya.

"Dan aku sangat berharap, oppa bisa menemani mereka merayakan Natal."

Masih dengan menatap ke arah Vas bunga itu, Jungkook menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan obrolan itu berlanjut hingga memakan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya. Jungkook bukan orang yang senang berbicara, asal kalian tau. Tapi entah kenapa hormon pita suaranya naik beberapa persen setelah melihat karangan bunga yang berada tepat di samping kirinya itu.

"Jarang sekali aku mendengarmu berbicara di ponsel lebih dari lima menit." Yugyeom meletakkan nampan berisi dua piring makanan, yang diketahui adalah calon menu baru di Restoran milik Jungkook.

"Mungkin karna aku terlalu merindukan Somi." Jungkook menatap kedua hidangan itu dengan mata yang memicing.

"Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Milan, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk sembari kedua tangannya sibuk memotong hidangan berbahan dasar dasing sapi itu, lalu menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Yugyeom menumpukan dagunya, menunggu reaksi Jungkook.

"Masing-masing aku beri nilai 86 dan 89. Aku baru akan memperkenalkan ini ke public setelah nilainya mencapai batas minimal, 90." Jungkook mendorong nampan cokelat itu menjauh darinya.

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook, tangan kalian berbeda. Ini tidak akan bisa persis seperti buatanmu." Yugyeom mendengus.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jungkook tersenyum miring, menatap Yugyeom dengan tatapan menantang.

"Oke, aku menyerah." Yugyeom beranjak dari tempat duduknya hanya untuk meletakkan nampan cokelat itu ke meja sofa yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan Jungkook.

Jungkook membolak-balikkan lembaran dokumen yang sepertinya semakin menambah baik mood-nya, mengabaikan kegiatan apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Yugyeom. Namun ketika dia mendapati bayangan Yugyeom yang akan menyentuh rangkaian bunga miliknya, Jungkook dengan segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tajam Yugyeom.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Nada suara Jungkook terdengar dalam.

Laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap itu baru saja akan berpura-pura tulis sebelum sebuah pukulan cukup keras mengenai bahu kanannya.

"Akkh! Kau kejam, Jeon."

"Aku kan sudah memperingatimu." Jungkook tersenyum manis, sangat manis sampai sampai membuat Yugyeom menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa aneh.

Menurutnya Jungkook akan terlihat seperti seorang psikopat ketimbang laki-laki manis ketika tersenyum seperti itu, mengerikan sekali.

"Kau menyukainya?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya samar.

"Taehyung hyung."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau terlalu mengada-ada, Kim."

Yugyeom menarik kursinya agar bisa mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat ke arah seseorang yang masih setia dengan seragam Chef kebanggannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku ralat kata-kataku. Kau mulai tertarik padanya, kan?" Yugyeom menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Jungkook jengah.

Merasakan aura hitam mulai menyelimuti Jungkook, membuat Yugyeom akhirnya menyerah dengan kegiatannya menggali lebih dalam isi hati atasannya itu. Sulit ditebak, itu juga nama tengah Jungkook, omong-omong.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit saling diam, akhirnya Yugyeom membuka suara, lagi. Perlu kalian tahu Yugyeom itu tidak menyukai kesunyian sedangkan Jungkook benci kegaduhan. Persahabatan itu artinya saling melengkapi, kan?

"Bukankah kau sudah menyerahkan tanggung jawab Restoran ini kepada Minjae hyung? Lalu kenapa kau masih bekerja terlalu keras, Jeon?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan semua berjalan seperti yang seharusnya." Jawabnya singkat.

Yugyeom mencebikkan kedua bibirnya mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang terkesan sangat pelit dengan kata-kata. Salahkan otaknya yang akhirnya menemukan ide jahil untuk mengerjai seseorang penggila kerja, seperti Jungkook misalnya.

"Jadi, benarkan apa kataku kalau Taehyung hyung itu sangat cantik. Terutama kedua matanya." Yugyeom tau ini tidak nyambung, dia hanya ingin bertanya saja.

"Mengatakan Taehyung cantik sekali lagi maka aku akan menyuruh Nayeon nuna untuk mencari laki-laki lain." Jungkook mengangkat dagunya secara samar.

"Kau lakukan itu, artinya kau sudah tidak sayang lagi pada resep rahasiamu." Yugyeom membalas tatapan sengit Jungkook dengan cengiran konyol di wajahnya.

"Sialan kau, Kim." Dan keduanya tertawa.

Siapapun untuk pertama kalinya tidak akan menyangka jika dua orang seumuran ini adalah sepasang sahabat. Terlihat dari bagaimana kurangnya skin-ship diantara mereka. Namun bagi keduanya, mengerti tanpa harus mengucapkan terlebih dahulu adalah sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Besok lusa aku akan berangkat ke Italy." Jungkook menyerahkan beberapa tumpukan Map merah itu kepada Yugyeom.

Dan di detik itu pula Yugyeom merasa tangannya sangat gatal untuk menghantam kepala Jungkook menggunakan apapun yang ada diruangan itu. Vas bunga, piring, bahkan sepat Pantofel nya juga boleh.

"Aku berharap semoga tahun ini Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon tidak lagi menghabiskan libur Natal hanya bersama anak sulungnya, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku akan kembali ke Busan pada saat libur akhir tahun. Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup?" Yugyeom menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau juga berencana untuk tidak datang ke acara undangan makan malam dari Hoseok hyung?"

"Apa gunanya ada kau dan Minjae hyung disini?" Jungkook tidak mau kalah.

"Lantas apa kepentinganmu mengunjungi Restoran kita di Italy ketika menjelang libur Natal? Bukankah sudah ada Suwoong hyung yang meng-handle nya?"

Terlalu bekerja sangat keras, terkadang Yugyeom sangat merasa terganggu dengan sifat Jungkook yang itu. Demi Tuhan, Yuyeom bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kalinya dia meminum secangkir Jahe hangat bersama Jungkook ketika malam Natal tiba. Jungkook benar-benar memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya untuk Restoran miliknya. Seandainya saja masa lalu Jungkook dalam hal percintaan tidak seburuk itu, mungkin sekarang sudah ada yang membantu Yugyeom untuk mengingatkan Jungkook agar berhenti tidur larut malam. Dan Yugyeom tau jika dia tidak boleh bermain dengan kata seandainya.

Jungkook masih diam, memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yugyeom dua menit yang lalu. Tangannya malah sibuk bermain dengan setangkai Lily orange yang baru saja dia pisahkan dari rangkaiannya dari Vas bunga berwarna merah marun itu.

"Aku dengar Hoseok hyung juga mengundang Taehyung hyung." Jungkook menghentikan gerakannya.

"Bukankah itu wajar? Mengingat Taehyung adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses di kota ini."

Yugyeom mengangguk, sejenak kemudian dia berdiri dan membawa tubuhnya untuk pergi dari ruangan sahabatnya itu.

Sebelum tangannya bergerak memutar Knop pintu, dia berbalik.

"Lebih dari itu, Jungkook. Dia menyukai Florist manis itu."

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa menatap pintu ruangannya yang kembali tertutup dengan perasaan yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang menyusup melewati pembuluh darahnya. Ini rasanya asing, sekilas terasa sama seperti perasaan yang dulu membuatnya nyaris hancur, tapi ini jelas berbeda. Bukankah mereka tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain secara detail?

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Cece

.

.

.

 **Christmast Everyday**

.

.

.

 _Ting…_

Taehyung berjalan keluar Lift dengan muka tertekuk, dan sepertinya dia tidak sedang berada dalam mood yang baik. Itu terlihat dari caranya mengabaikan Jimin, berusaha menulikan setiap kata-kata yan keluar dari sahabatnya itu. Jadi kejadian awalnya itu seperti ini…

Taehyung yang masih merasa kesal karna ulah pelanggan iseng tidak tau diri itu, meminta Jimin untuk berhenti di salah satu kedai es krim yang terletak didekat apartment miliknya. Tapi Jimin menolak, alasannya sangat klasik karna ini musim dingin dan dia tidak ingin Taehyung sakit. Bukannya tersentuh karna pemikiran Jimin, mood Taehyung malah semakin merosot jatuh. Dan sekali lagi Jimin harus bersabar menghadapi cobaan ini, menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Taehyung, maksudnya.

"Tae, kau kan tau makan es krim di musim dingin itu bukan ide yang menarik?" Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan tidak mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung.

Dia sengaja tidak berjalan sejajar dengan Taehyung karna tau pemuda manis itu tidak akan sudi berdampingan dengannya disaat seperti ini. Tangan kanan Jimin membenahi letak mantel Taehyung yang sengaja ditinggalkan di mobilnya, dan itu juga karna Taehyung yang dengan tidak sabaran ingin segera menjauhinya.

Taehyung menekan tombol password pintu apartment nya dengan cepat, masih terlalu malas untuk mencium aroma tubuh Jimin.

"Dengar ya, Jim. Satu cup es krim tidak akan membuatku sakit—" Taehyung sedikit terkejut ketika pintu apartment nya terbuka. "Yoongi hyung?" katanya memastikan.

Yoongi yang baru saja meletakkan nampan berisi dua piring Pie Strawberry di atas meja Marmer berwarna Caramel di depan TV itu menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara Taehyung, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tae-" Seokjin sempat terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang ketika mendadak Taehyung menghambur kepelukannya, tentu saja dengan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang milik Seokjin.

Jimin juga sama seperti Taehyung, terkejut, ketika kedua kakinya sampai pada ruang tamu apartment milik Taehyung. Jimin menggantungkan mantel milik Taehyung persis di sudut rak sepatu, menghampiri Yoongi lalu mencium keningnya. Mereka, Jimin dan Yoongi, memang bukan seperti pasangan pada umumnya yang setiap menit menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk saling berkirim pesan. Mereka lebih cenderung saling menghubungi pada saat pagi hari, siang hari dan memilih untuk mengobrol langsung ketika malam menjelang.

"Astaga, Tae. Jangan bilang kau kehilangan berat badanmu lagi." Seokjin berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil remote TV yang tertinggal di meja makan, masih dengan Taehyung yang menggantung di bagian depan tubuhnya.

Taehyung diam dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke ceruk leher Seokjin, menghirup aroma rempah-rempah dan mint milik kakak pertamanya itu.

"Berat badan Taehyung turun 2 kilogram minggu ini, hyung." Jimin meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Yoongi, berniat mencari pelepasan untuk kepalanya yang penat.

"Lain kali aku akan benar-benar melakban mulut sialanmu itu, Jim." Balas Taehyung, masih dengan bersembunyi di leher Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar dua anak keras kepala itu berdebat dengan mulut mereka masing-masing. Mengenal Jimin sejak dia masih kecil membuat Seokjin dengan sangat sukarela menganggapnya sebagai adik, juga.

"Mulutmu, Tae." Yoongi menatap tajam Taehyung yang kini berada diatas pangkuan Seokjin.

Taehyung mencebikkan kedua bibirnya melihat Jimin yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan tertidur pulas akibat usapan menenangkan di seluruh helaian rambutnya, Yoongi hyung memang selalu melakukan itu ketika Jimin terlihat lelah.

"Bagaimana mungkin Hoseok bisa tergila-gila dengan orang bermulut pedas sepertimu, hmm?"

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu beranjak dari pangkuan Seokjin dan berakhir duduk disamping kakaknya itu.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa sekarang semua orang jadi senang membahas orang itu, sih?" Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kiri Seokjin.

"Mungkin karena kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok." Jimin menyahut, masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk meminta sepiring Pie Strawberry kesukaannya itu. Dan beruntungnya Yoongi selalu peka dengan bahasa tubuh laki-laki bermata kucing itu.

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku masih belum terlalu ingin terlibat dalam percintaan sekarang ini." Seokjin mengelap sisi kiri bibir Taehyung yang terkena lelehan selai.

"Apa berpisah dari Minho hyung membuatmu sesakit itu?" Jimin mengenakkan badannya, bersandar di sofa berwarna biru langit milik Taehyung.

Tidak hanya Taehyung, Seokjin dan Jimin juga terdiam mendengar pertanyaan retoris dari Yoongi. Mereka bertiga tau seberapa banyak Taehyung mengungkapkan kalimat "Aku baik-baik saja" ketika putus dari Minho, namun pada kenyataannya mereka juga sering menemukan mata Taehyung bengkak ketika pagi hari.

Taehyung menyuapkan sesendok penuh Pie Strawberry itu kedalam mulutnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Daripada merasakan sakit hati, aku lebih merasakan kehilangan, hyung." Taehyung meletakkan piring kosong yang tadinya dipangkuannya itu keatas meja Sofa miliknya.

Seokjin merangkul bahu Taehyung, menepuknya beberapa kali lalu mengusapnya.

Soal hati, siapa yang bisa menata dan mengaturnya kalau bukan pemiliknya sendiri? Jadi Seokjin hanya bisa menawarkan bahunya untuk tempat Taehyung menangis dan kedua lengannya untuk mendekap erat adik bungsunya itu.

"Ayolah, berhenti bersikap melankolis seperti ini, hyung." Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah.

"Dan berhenti terus menurunkan berat badanmu , Tae." Yoongi menatap Taehyung dalam.

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya melihat Taehyung yang terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kalian tenang saja meskipun aku kurus tapi aku ini kuat." Taehyung meringis, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang apik.

"Katakan itu pada laki-laki yang meminta bantuan hanya untuk membuka kaleng coca cola." Jimin menyahut, dan kini melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang ramping milik Yoongi, kekasihnya.

"Itu karna aku sebelumnya tidak senggaja mengocok kalengnya terlalu keras, jadi aku takut terkena tumpahan sodanya." Yoongi menepuk pelan sisi tangan Jimin yang semakin erat melingkar di pinggangnya.

'Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian empat bulan lalu?" Seokjin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Astaga, jangan bahas itu, tolong." Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, menaruh bantal pada perutnya.

"Hanya karna terkena duri bunga mawar kau sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Tae."

Oke, kalau sudah seperti ini maka jalan satu-satunya adalah diam. Tapi bukan Taehyung namanya jika mudah sekali menyerah dan mengalah.

Taehyung menaikkan kedua kakinya ke sofa, melipatnya, seperti duduk bersila.

"Itu karena duri-duri sialan itu merobek kedua sisi ibu jariku, hyung."

Dan semuanya tertawa mendengar nada suara Taehyung yang sedikit memelas, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti menggodanya.

Taehyung itu sering, sangat sering sekali, melukai tangannya. Entah itu menggunakan duri bunga, gunting tanaman atau bahkan hanya dengan gulungan pita. Dan bekerja sebagai Florist benar-benar membuat orang-orang terdekat Taehyung harus menjaga laki-laki bergolongan darah AB itu dengan perhatian ekstra.

Melihat gelas-gelas di depannya sudah kosong akhirnya membuat Seokjin bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang masih bergurau kecil, entah karena apa. Sementara Yoongi harus rela menikmati acara televisi yang suaranya bahkan tenggelam oleh tawa milik Jimin dan juga suara rengekkan milik Taehyung. Yoongi hanya perlu banyak bersabar, lebih banyak lagi.

"Namjoon besok lusa akan berangkat ke Hongkong dan kemungkinan baru pulang minggu kedua tahun depan." Seokjin meletakkan nampan berisi empat gelas jus Jeruk dan juga dua botol besar coca cola.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku merayakan Natal dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap?" Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit-langit apartment nya. "Mungkin sekitar satu abad yang lalu." Imbuhnya asal.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, bocah." Jimin melempar Taehyung dengan bantal sofa yang tentu saja langsung dihadiahi tatapan sebal dari Taehyung.

"Itu semua juga karena kau yang lebih memilih untuk menjadi Florist."

"Seokjin hyung kan kakak tertua disini, jadi seharusnya dia yang membantu ayah mengurusi bisnis itu." Taehyung melototkan matanya.

"Tae, aku mendengarnya." Itu suara Seokjin dari dapur.

Entah apa yang dibuat kakak pertama Taehyung itu disana, tapi yang jelas mereka bertiga bisa mencium aroma masakan yang sangat harum. Sepertinya putera sulung keluarga Kim itu memasak sejenis makanan China.

"Anggap saja itu sebuah konsekuensi karena sudah menumbalkan Namjoon sementara kalian hidup bebas dari berkas-berkas kantor itu." Yoongi menengahi.

"Dan harus berlapang dada kehilangan waktu bermain bersama kakak kedua ku."

Jimin tertawa pelan melihat Taehyung yang menelungkupkan badannya ke sofa. Demi apapun, Yoongi berjanji akan membuat perhitungan kepada siapapun yang berniat menghilangkan sikap kekanakan Taehyung, meskipun terkadang sangat menyebalkan tapi Yoongi selalu berpikir bahwa Taehyung adalah makhluk langka. Terperangkap dalam tubuh kurus, wajah imut, senyum manis, tawa riang yang sialnya ternyata sudah berumur dua puluh empat tahun. Memikirkan hal-hal itu malah membuat Yoongi semakin menyayangi Taehyung.

Secara tiba-tiba Jimin sudah berada di satu sofa dengan Taehyung lalu menaikkan kedua kaki kurus itu ke pangkuannya, membuat sang pemilik membulatkan matanya tanda tidak terima.

"Omong-omong aku masih kesal denganmu, Jim."

Yoongi segera mengalihkan padangannya ke layar lebar Televisi milik Taehyung, menghindari dirinya ikut hanyut dalam perdebatan kecil Jimin dan Taehyung yang selalu akan berujung dengan Taehyung yang nyaris menangis sedangkan Jimin akan berlutut meminta maaf. Yoongi sudah hafal.

"Kau akan datang kan, Tae?" Seokjin meletakkan satu piring besar paha ayam berbumbu khas Mandarin, penuh kecap dan bertabur kacang tanah.

Dalam sekejap ruang tengah apartment milik Taehyung sudah dipenuhi oleh dentingan sendok dan garpu. Seokjin tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana ketiga orang di depannya itu berebut paha ayam buatannya. Seokjin bersumpah jika dia rela harus mengambil cuti selama setahun penuh hanya untuk membuatkan mereka masakan dan melihat mereka makan dengan lahap. Terutama Taehyung, Seokjin selalu ingin seperti Jimin dan Yoongi yang bisa menemainya makan setiap saat.

"Hoseok hyung akan benar-benar melamarku jika aku tidak datang ke acara itu." Taehyung berkata dengan susah payah karena mulutnya yang penuh.

"Oh, itu bagus. Dan aku akan segera punya keponakan—Awh! Sakit, Tae." Jimin mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan keras dari Taehyung.

Jika memukulnya hanya menggunakan tangan kurus Taehyung, itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa bagi Jimin, tapi jika memukulnya menggunakan sendok sayur? Hey! Siapapun akan merasa sakit.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati padanya, Jim." Yoongi mengelus pelan kepala Jimin sebentar, menimbulkan decakan sebal dari Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga masih sibuk beradu sendok sedangkan Seokjin lebih memilih untuk menonton acara berita di Televisi. Mau menghubungi Namjoon, adik keduanya, juga pasti akan berakhir dengan suara operator.

Selesai mereka makan, Yoongi lah yang bertugas membawa piring kotor itu ke dapur. Sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di atas karpet bulu bergambar singa dengan punggung yang bersandar di pinggiran sofa, terlihat kekenyangan.

"Aku dengar Jungkook datang ke toko bunga milikmu." Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau seperti sasaeng fans." Taehyung meluruskan kedua kaki kurusnya.

"Apa yang membuat Jungkook terdengar istimewa? Pasti dia kesana tujuannya juga untuk membeli bunga, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Yoongi tadi, sementara Yoongi lebih memilih menginterogasi kedua bocah nyaris kembar itu dari atas sofa, persis di samping Seokjin.

"Wajah Taehyung memerah hingga ke telinga." Dan detik itu pula Jimin rasanya mau muntah karna Taehyung memukuli perutnya dengan brutal lalu menaiki Jimin dan mencekik lehernya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback ON**

 _Sudah hampir seminggu ini ruangan kerja milik Jungkook berlangganan bunga dengan Taehyung. Niat awalnya yang ingin menjauhkan ruang kerjanya dari bunga –entah palsu ataupun bunga hidup- mendadak buyar ketika dia melihat sendiri susunan bunga milik Taehyung di toko bunganya beberapa hari yang lalu, lebih tepatnya karna Jungkook terlalu menyukai cara Taehyung bermain dengan jari-jarinya ketika menyusun rangkaian bunga. Sesuai kesepakatan yang sudah mereka buat, rangkaian bunga itu akan diganti setiap tiga hari sekali, dan sekarang adalah saatnya Jungkook menikmati susunan Bunga yang baru di Vas merah marun miliknya._

 _Saat itu hujan deras ketika Jungkook sedang dalam perjalan menuju Restoran miliknya, pertemuan dengan Client asal Jepang benar-benar menyita waktunya. Jungkook masih focus menatap jalanan, bahkan hampir sampai pada tujuannya sebelum kedua mata elangnya melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing dipenglihatannya, seseorang lebih tepatnya. Jungkook semakin melebarkan matanya ketika ternyata seseorang itu adalah Taehyung. Berdiri sendirian di depan toko yang tidak berpenghuni, tubuh menggigil, rambut yang basah dan—oke Jungkook tidak sabar lagi. Dia segera menepikan mobilnya dan sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri Taehyung._

" _Tae?" Mendadak Jungkook bingung harus berbuat apa._

 _Taehyung tersenyum, masih lebar, meskipun deretan giginya terlihat ikut begetar seperti tubuhnya._

" _Tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras dan aku tidak membawa Payung." Jungkook masih diam._

 _Demi Tuhan, siapapun sekarang tolong pukul kepala Jungkook menggunakan benda tajam agar saraf-saraf di otaknya bisa berfungsi normal, lagi. Jungkook benar-benar tidak tega melihat Taehyung yang menggigil kedinginan seperti itu tapi dia terlalu canggung untuk melakukan sesuatu, bukankah mereka tidak terlalu saling mengenal?_

" _Dan kau juga tidak membawa jaket?" sial, Jungkook mengumpat mendengar ucapannya sendiri._

 _Taehyung mengatur nafasnya sesaat, kemudian menegakkan badannya, mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di balik punggung sempitnya._

" _Aku menggunakannya untuk melindungi—" ucapan Taehyung terhenti oleh gerakan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba._

 _Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi tegap itu melepas asal Jas Armani miliknya lalu menyampirkan ke bahu sempit Taehyung, sedangkan sang obyek hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya menatap terkejut sang pelaku._

" _Astaga, Tae." Jungkook membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan kemeja biru dongkernya ikut basah._

 _Taehyung semakin membatu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Bukankah hubungannya dengan Jungkook hanya sebatas rekan kerja? Tapi kenapa Jungkook terlihat sangat panic dan entahlah yang jelas sekarang yang bisa Taehyung rasakan hanya aroma tubuh milik Jungkook. Lembut dan menenangkan, bau yang menguar seperti bunga Teratai. Netral tetapi sangat mendominasi indera penciuman._

" _Ayo, kita hangatkan dulu badanmu."_

 _Taehyung sekali lagi hanya bisa pasrah akibat keterkejutannya, lagi, ketika Jungkook merengkuhnya lalu membawanya pergi dari teras toko tua itu._

 _Dan berakhir di ruangan luas dengan dominasi warna dinding abu-abu muda cenderung putih tulang tua dengan di dampingi warna batu sungai dibagian bawahnya, tentu saja itu adalah ruangan kerja milik Jungkook._

 _Taehyung terduduk di tengah sisi sofa dengan badan yang masih menggigil, dan Jas milik Jungkook juga masih tersampir di bahunya. Sementara Jungkook berdiri di seberangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi._

 _Sialan._

 _Taehyung paling tidak suka jika disudutkan seperti ini. Hey! Kenapa harus merasa kecil? Memangnya kau salah apa? Itu batin Taehyung yang berbicara._

 _Taehyung sempat merasa dadanya bisa sedikit bernafas lega ketika sekretaris Jungkook, Nayeon, masuk dan mengantarkannya segelas susu cokelat hangat. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah memastikan Taehyung meminum susu cokelat itu, Nayeon bergegas pergi dari ruangan Jungkook._

 _Ibu, Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis saja. Seokjin hyung, Namjoon hyung, tolong beritahu Jungkook kalau aku ini adik kalian. Siapa tau dengan itu Jungkook bisa berhenti menatapnya._

 _Taehyung meminum susu cokelatnya dengan tangan gemetaran, selain karna dingin, itu juga pengaruh tatapan mematikan dari Jungkook._

 _Yoongi hyung? Jimin Park, kau dimana? Kepala Taehyung semakin terasa pusing._

" _Jadi, kau menggunakan jaketmu untuk melindungi buket bunga milikku?" entah kenapa mengucapkannya membuat hati Jungkook menghangat._

 _Taehyung mengangguk, memberanikan diri menatap Jungkook yang ternyata malah semakin terlihat berkuasa atas keberadaannya._

" _Maaf, Jungkook. Karena kecerobohanku buket bungamu jadi hancur." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya._

" _Demi Tuhan, Tae, lupakan-" ucapan Jungkook terhenti ketika Yugyeom masuk dengan membawa tas belanja berukuran sedang._

 _Setidaknya biarkan Taehyung bernafas lega, lagi._

" _Aku tidak bisa menemukan baju yang pas untuk Taehyung hyung, maksudku ukurannya terlalu besar semua." Yugyeom menyerahkan paper bag itu kepada Jungkook._

" _Tak apa. Terima kasih, Kyum." Jungkook mengambil tas belanja itu, sedikit terkejut dengan ukuran baju didalamnya._

 _Oke, ingatkan Taehyung setelah ini untuk mengikuti program penggemukan badan. Taehyung benar-benar malu dengan ucapan Yugyeom tadi. Bukan karna berpikiran dia yang dipandang kekurangan gizi, tapi Taehyung lebih memikirkan perkataan orang yang mengatai ukuran tubuhnya seperti tubuh wanita. Ukuran lingkar pinggangnya bahkan nyaris sama dengan milik Nayeon, Eunbi, Jisoo juga._

 _Menyebalkan._

" _Apa perlu aku antar juga ke kamar mandi?" Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya, merasakan sisi wajahnya panas._

 _Ini lebih menyebalkan. Tolong jangan sampai memerah ke telinga, Taehyung berdoa dalam hati._

 _Dia melihat uluran tangan Jungkook yang berniat memberinya paper bag itu, dan buru-buru Taehyung segera mengambilnya. Dia tersenyum kikuk, entahlah mungkin ini akibat tubuhnya yang menggigil kehujanan atau memang suara Jungkook terdengar lebih dalam dan…._

 _Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Ti…tidak perlu." Sial kenapa dia jadi kesulitan berbicara seperti ini, sih._

 _Jungkook tersenyum kecil, tapi di mata Taehyung itu seperti sebuah seringaian. Hey! Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa? Taehyung berbicara pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Kamar mandinya ada disana." Dagu Jungkook terangkat seolah menujukkan letaknya._

 _Taehyung membungkuk sebentar lalu dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook dan menuju kamar mandi itu, meninggalkan Jas basah milik Jungkook diatas sofa._

 _Kenapa juga aku harus gugup? Memangnya kalian sepasang kekasih? Oke, Taehyung masih mengomel sendirian._

 _Setelah kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook memsatkan pandangannya pada buket bunga miliknya –suhu tubuh Jungkook kembali menghangat hanya dengan mengingat Taehyung sendirilah yang mengantarkan bunga itu- yang terlihat sedikit lusuh. Jungkook mengambilnya, membuang pembungkusnya lalu meletakkannya kedalam Vas bunga miliknya yang berwarna merah marun. Jungkook itu suka warna merah, oleh karena itu dia meletakkan bunga itu di dalam wadah berwarna merah, karna Jungkook juga menyukai bunga itu._

 _Lima belas menit kemudian Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi, penampilannya sedikit lebih rapi daripada yang tadi. Yugyeom memilihkan sweater berwarna biru muda dengan corak putih yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh kurus Taehyung, dan itu membuat bahunya sedikit terekspose, jari-jarinya bahkan tenggelam. Celana yang Taehyung pakai juga terlihat seperti celana rumahan. Itu tidak masalah, pikir Jungkook. Hanya saja helaian rambut basah Taehyung sedikit menganggunya karena…._

" _Astaga, Jungkook. Kau tidak perlu menaruh bunga jelek ini di ruanganmu. Aku bisa menggantinya." Tangan Taehyung tergerak untuk membuang bunga itu namun dengan cepat Jungkook menghentikannya._

 _Maafkan aku Tuhan karena terlalu sering berkata kasar. Tapi ini benar-benar membuat jantungku seperti tidak berdetak, lagi-lagi Taehyung membatin._

" _Hanya beberapa saja yang terlihat reyot dan kelopaknya nyaris lepas, tapi yang lainnya masih bagus dan harum." Jungkook tersenyum, melepas cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan kurus milik Taehyung._

 _Taehyung tersenyum dengan bingung, apakah dia harus memperlihatkan giginya atau tidak. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar jika dirinya sudah menghabiskan waktu nyaris satu jam lamanya di ruangan Jungkook._

" _Kalau begitu aku permisi, Jungkook. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan aku akan menghubungi Yugyeom untuk menanyakan harga baju—"_

" _Ayo, kita pergi makan." Taehyung ternganga._

 _Jungkook berjalan memutari meja kerjanya, setelah sampai di samping Taehyung, Jungkook lalu meraih kantong plastic berisikan pakaian kotor Taehyung dan meletakkannya ke atas kursi._

" _Kehujanan pasti membuat rasa lapar mu meningkat."_

 _Jungkook kemudian meraih tangan Taehyung, menggenggamnya dan membawa pemilik tangan kurus itu keluar dari ruangannya._

 **Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

Taehyung baru saja pulang dari supermarket membeli beberapa pita untuk buket bunganya, namun memori tentang dirinya yang terjebak di Restaurant milik Jungkook dua hari lalu masih terus menghantui pikirannya. Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, dia hanya bisa mengatakan jika mengingat kejadian itu benar-benar membuat wajahnya panas, dan pasti akan berakhir dengan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga.

Laki-laki manis cenderung cantik namun juga tampan itu masih saja melamun, bahkan dia sampai tidak menyadari jika langkahnya bukan lagi berada di trotoar tapi nyaris ke tengah jalan sampai pada akhirnya…..

"Astaga, Tae." Seseorang dengan kamera mahal yang menggantung di dadanya, menarik Taehyung agar kembali ke bahu jalan.

Taehyung sempat terdiam beberapa detik, masih sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga pada detik berikutnya dia menyadari sosok laki-laki yang kini masih memegang lengannya itu.

"Hoseok hyung?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _Pesan singkat_ : Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca apalagi sampek review, aku terharu. Huhu. Mohon dimaklumi ya kalau banyak typo (s) hehe. Dan aku harap kalian jangan bosen dulu karna masih ada dua chapter (mungkin) untuk bikin tamat cerita ini. Sekali lagi Terima kasih.

By: Cece


End file.
